Bluetooth is a short range wireless communications capability that enables connection between consumer and computer equipment while eliminating wires. Equipment that is enabled to utilize Bluetooth technology may be referred to as Bluetooth devices. Bluetooth devices within a range of approximately 10 meters of each other may communicate utilizing a 2.4 gigahertz frequency band. Examples of Bluetooth devices may comprise personal digital assistants (PDA), headsets, telephones, home audio equipment, and computers. Capabilities enabled by Bluetooth technology may comprise eliminating cables linking computers to printers, keyboards, and mouse devices, making calls from a wireless headset connected via wireless link to a wired or wireless telephone, and the playing of audio from a portable MP3 player via a home audiovisual system with no wired connection between the MP3 player and the home audiovisual system.
Bluetooth is designed to enable a plurality of Bluetooth devices to operate in a personal area network (PAN) environment. The plurality of Bluetooth devices in an environment may comprise a network known as a piconet. Within the approximately 10 meter range of Bluetooth technology a plurality of piconets may exist. Thus, Bluetooth technology may enable a plurality of piconets to coexisting within a home environment. For example, a first piconet may comprise computer equipment in a home environment, a second piconet may comprise audiovisual equipment in a home environment, a third piconet may comprise appliances in the home environment such as air conditioners, ovens, and lighting, and so forth.
Traditional Bluetooth enabled Bluetooth devices communicate at data rates of up to 1 megabit per second. Enhanced data rate Bluetooth may enable Bluetooth devices to communicate at data rates of up to 3 megabits per second.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.